Death is in Love with me
by Beautymoon
Summary: It can't decide if it will finally embrace him with its cold arms, or let the kid go one more time…just to get a glimpse of him in their next encounter. The little scarecrow was gifted not in copying thousands or slaying thousands. He was gifted at getting left behind.


_**Naruto doesn't belong to me. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP and TV Tokyo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong> is a _talker_

* * *

><p>Usually I don't get to know people very deeply; which is a fact that I regret, even though sometimes I <em>really<em> do not. Humanity is and at the same time is _not_ one of those mysteries of the Universe. Humans…They are all so small and frail I can simply grab a bunch of them inside my closed fist like they are nothing but grains of sand. Sometimes, when those funny little creatures decide to exterminate each other in one of their silly little wars that's _precisely_ what I do. I carry their spirits in bunches, like grapes ready to be devoured, because they would not give me the proper time to actually carry them on my bedlike- believe it or not- very _comforting_ back. Foolish little bugs… they certainly do not act like they recognize their many, many flaws. Even when they act cowardly, they are still all so full of idiotic pride they occasionally not even realize it is there, _but it is_. I just know. Like a disease that has being ingrained into their very genes. Like a particle of stubborn dust that will never really leave their souls.

Pride

Maybe that is the answer to everything. Maybe _pride_ is the real name for the so called "life energy" that keeps on moving each human being like a clockwork engine towards… Towards what again, another day, a better world, _peace_? - That one is a laugh

Me

In the end of the day, all your love, hate, and desire to protect or lust to kill… is just a countdown to an encounter with me and I swear you've become so _good_ at snuffing each other that most of the times I just watch your shiny explosions of crimson in sheer boredom, no matter how creative you are. Oh, look, another bug going down after a Fire releasing technique executed to perfection. What was the terminology the other guy yelled? _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_- such a _cute_ name…

So, what happens after the meeting? I can't tell. But it's not like I'm here to reveal secrets or to have fun with philosophy. There are things out there even I'm not allowed to do, for reasons I'm not allowed to say. Sucks, doesn't it?

I'm here to talk about a human- a very specific one that I can't tell I'll never forget, because I exist literally since _forever_. When God- Gods, whatever floats your boat- was dreaming about molding everything into existence and breathing life into said everything…I was already there… _Bored out of my mind_. Believe me, all the creation or evolution processes are old news to somebody who has watched them back and fourth more times than one can count. I'm the definition of old.

When you are an eternal being tiredness is something that eventually catches up with you- and the cockiness, and the disregard, and the cynicism… Don't mind me.

As I was saying, the human… Humanity in itself doesn't surprise me anymore, but sometimes, here and there, between one eon and another, one of those little creatures manages to grab my attention. And you, little kid, accomplished such a feature since you took your first breath. How awesome is that?

Hatake Kakashi

I don't know why your dad- or was it your mom? I wasn't there- chose that name months before you were born, but now that I finally got to see you, _tiny scarecrow_…it is kind of fitting for some reason I have yet to figure out. You, who are crying non stop- Geez, you are so _loud_- with those flimsy lungs made of jelly. Look at your tiny little hands! They look almost _edible_. However, looking at your shinobi of a father, I have a _pretty good idea_ what those little pieces of pink marshmallow will become someday… weapons, ready to help me in taking lives precociously. I should hate those hands that only help me in getting more bored to death- Haha, pun not intended- and yet I can't bring myself to.

Look at your mother; she is so beautiful even after all the pain, all sweaty, comforting your dad with a trembling kiss to the lips… She knows I'm here for her. She hasn't seen me yet, but she _knows_. Such a smart little woman, had been feeling the life getting drained from her the more you grew inside her womb, like some messed up mathematical law. She never told the husband, of course. Even when it hurt, the brave woman had forced a rather convincing smile up her sugary pouty lips. Each breath of air you took, little baby, was a breath of air I took from her. I just can tell that you were born to be a killer. I know you are too young- _too brand new_- to even care, but just know this, pink little stuff- It's not your fault. It is just how things are. Even though she was extremely young, it was her time to go and you just _happened_ to be there. Even your pretty mother doesn't blame you.

Your dad, Sakumo, on the other hand… I just can't tell, not yet. He looks so incredibly overwhelmed he doesn't even recognize what he is feeling. Look at the poor bastard, saying welcome to the son that just opened his smart droopy eyes for the first time in his life and seconds after has to say farewell to the woman he loves the most. Just look at him- squished between a dying wife and a crying baby. I don't even know why the hell I'm actually _stopping_ for a few seconds to drink in the scene. I'm Death; I'm used to myself and to my own ways. I've arrived in this place with the sole purpose of reaping a soul- but then your grating little voice and tiny little hands almost _bumped_ on my arm and here I am-

Looking at you, Kakashi

Want to know a secret?

The reason your mom is still saying that –_It is okay, Sakumo. You made me the happiest person in the world because you gave me my baby! I'm just happy I get to see little Kakashi after all this time waiting for him! Our son is so beautiful, so precious, I barely met him and I already love him so much, so much_- over and over to console your dad is because I got distracted by you. Not by how tiny you are, not by how loud, not even by how your fuzzy little hair sticks all over the place, no. I got distracted by _you_- the calm coloring of your soul, maybe? You, little thing, has just bought your mom a few more seconds to live and to present your clammy little head with a short, sweet first and last kiss. Damn, she really loves you.

Sorry, I have to pick Mrs. Hatake now. Don't worry, this soul I'll cradle between my arms like the baby you still are, scarecrow, with all the care Death may have. See you when it's your time, kiddo.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, Naruto people!<p>

I'm still lethargic due to the end of the manga, so what do I do? I write a fic about Death. 8D I got this idea after reading a bunch of scenes of my favorite character, Kakashi-sensei-_ To me you'll always be Kakashi-sensei!_ I don't know…I just get this vibes of a stubborn one who refuses to die and at the same time wishes for death because of all the grief he carries. I like his humorous side, of course, but I always end up seeing underneath the underneath… Anyways, the narrator of this fic will always be Death. It is snarky and easily bored. I hope you guys enjoy my characterization. The reason it is interested in Kakashi is not clear not even to itself. It just is…

Oh, and I have to say that Kakashi's birth scene... sheer especulation. I just based it on Sakumo saying that his mother died really young and the fact that Kakashi seemed to idolize the man before the whole fiasco mission happened. He doesn't even seem to remember her, so there you have it.

I was initially planning on a one-shot going through various periods of Kakashi's life, but the thing grew and I decided to make it a series. All the times Death met Kakashi, but never really _met_ him, not enough to take him. I know, it's kind of confusing even to me, but I enjoyed myself writing it. Reviews are much appreciated. This is by far the weirdest thing I've ever created, so I'm in need of opinions. I hope you guys like it.

See you next time,

_**Moon**_


End file.
